Just a Little Cheetah
by life goes on u should too
Summary: Alice and Rosalie find a creature that should be extinct during a hunt. After patching it up they keep the animal as a companion, but is this animal truly just that, an animal? Or is it something more? Bella/Irina. Furries, femslash, werecreatures, the works. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

1943-

"All I'm saying is deer hold more nutritional value to me," Alice smiled, running beside Rose.

"I prefer Moose."

"Little bit too musky for me."

Rose laughed, stopping a moment. "That's Ox, hun." They chuckled together but froze when a loud boom sounded, followed by a bright, radiating light. Rose furrowed her brow.

"The hell!"

"Let's go."

They took off, running toward the light. What they found shocked them. In the clearing was a crater, but more important was what was in the crater. A large Cheetah lay curled in the center, a sword next to it nearly as large as she was.

"That's impossible." Rose started to make her way to the big cat.

"Which aspect of this?" Alice made her way toward them, looking at the sword.

"That's a prehistoric Giant Cheetah. They went exstinct during the last Ice Age. She's even bigger than they were suppose to be, though."

"She's beautiful. But what was that sound and light... and how is she alive... and the sword?"

"I don't know... We should take her home, make sure she's okay. Grab the sword." Rose lifted the large predator into her arms and Alice grabbed the sword. With a last look at the big cat, they headed home.

XXX

Aside from a cut on her front right leg that Carlisle patched up, the cheetah seemed fine. She slept a few hours under the watchful eyes of Rosalie, Esme and Alice. Edward was pouting, seeing as Carlisle had never let him have a dog and Rosalie gets a giant cheetah?! Emmett was playing x-box and Jasper was reading while Carlisle kept an eye on the large cat's vitals. The cat stirred after five hours, opening her eyes. They only had a moment to see her hazel-brown eyes before she yelped and jumped in the corner, crouching down and growling, looking around.

"She's terrified."

"She can't hurt us," Edward scoffed. Rose growled at him.

"Everyone get out. She's threatened and in a new place. This isn't her territory and she's scared. Go."

Begrudgingly everyone left and Rose sat down cross legged on the ground. "Sweetie, I won't hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you here. Please trust me."

She lifted her head and got out of her crouch, sitting down and looking at her. Rose smiled.

"See? That's not so bad. I'm not gonna hurt you."

She stood and took a hesitant step forward before walking slowly to Rose, bumping her head against Rose's knee. Rose smiled and reached forward to scratch behind her ear. The prehistoric cat purred, a deep rumble, and leaned into her hand. She noticed a silvery mane of fur around her neck, as well as a silver chain of sorts. Finally relaxed, the giant Cheetah laid down and placed her head and one paw in Rosalie's lap.

"Guys, it's safe. She's okay now."

Alice came up first, running her hands through the fur of the cat, who's purr deepened and increased in volume. Carlisle marveled at the shear size of the creature. Giant cheetah's were thought to be the size of modern lions, six feet from snout to rump. This cat was at least ten feet, not including her tail.

"So... She's your pet now, Rose?" Edward asked. Both his sister and the Cheetah growled at him and the former kissed the latter's nose.

"She's not my pet. More... of a companion."

"What's her name?" Emmett asked, kneeling down beside them.

"Hmm... What do you think of Bella?" She whispered to the big cat and she purred, licking Rosalie's cheek. "That answers that."

They all smiled and started talking about what kinds of things Bella would eat and how long she would sleep.

XXXX

Present time-

"Boy it has been so long since we went to see our cousins," Jasper chuckled, putting his and Alice's bags in her car. Emmett chuckled, bringing out his x-box and other game systems and packing them in Carlisle's car. Rose was carrying her own.

"In our defense, we didn't know how our fellow vegatarians would react to Bella-Bear."

Speak of the devil, the ten foot cat prowled out of the house, her own bag with meat for the road and things she liked held in her teeth. She dropped it in one of the trunks and gave Emmett what looked like a grin.

"Who know she would live over 50 years..."

More then once it was suspected their animal friend was more than just an animal. Now that she was at least 71, they knew. Carlisle suspected maybe she was similar to the Werecat from Eragon. But they couldn't be sure.

"Alright, all. Lets get out of here. Emmett you flattened the back seats of your Jeep?"

"Took 'em out! Belly will have lots of room!" The female in question gave a small roar of sorts and jumped in the large Jeep, the only car she could fit in. She lay down in the back and looked at her family, raising one brow and Emmett laughed, jumping into the Jeep followed by his mate. Everyone else started up the cars and they headed off to Alaska. Rose smiled when Bella lay her head on the blonde's shoulder, purring when she began to scratch behind her ear.

They had found that though Bella was bulkier than a modern cheetah, much bigger and had more muscles, she was able to nearly keep up with them when they ran. She could hear even better than they could and though Edward was unable to read her mind, they believed she was as smart, if not smarter, than a human. They thought maybe Edward couldn't read her because she was an animal.

"You think the girls have found mates yet?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't be surprised. They are lovely girls. If not a bit... odd."

"Irina never did adjust as well as her sisters did to the single life. Or Subucus life, for that matter."

Bella's head had lifted as she followed their conversation. Rose looked at her and saw what seemed to be concern in her eyes. "What's wrong, Bell?" A sort of whimper left her lips and the two Vampires looked at her. "You worried about Irina?" Another whimper and Bella nuzzled into Rose's neck.

"That's... different..." Emmett muttered, at a loss for words.

"I'm curious how she's going to react to Irina in person."

They nodded and drove on.

XXXX

Alaska

Tanya came out of her home with a grin on her face. Responsibility said she had to greet Carlisle first, which she did. After that, however, she headed straight for Edward. They animately talked, because as much as Edward didn't admit it, he had a little thing for Tanya. But he wanted marraige, and she wasn't ready to just up and marry. She wanted to know they were... how you say... compatible, before marrying.

"Emmett! My friend!" Kate ran out and headed straight for her best friend. They grasped hands and next thing you know Emmett was suspended in the air, getting a good dose of electricution. Kate grinned and stopped her power, Emmett's hair sticking up.

"Kate! You can't do that to my husband every time!"

"Relax, babes, he can take it!"

Emmett blinked and fell over. Laughter from the doorway made known Irina's presence. Rose smiled and looked at the Jeep.

"Bella, come on out and meet the cousins."

A yawn sounded, followed by the the tail end of a roar. Irina's interest peeked and she watched as a ten foot long cat the height of a large male lion jump from the Jeep and stretch out her muscles, claws digging into the dirt. She shook her fur out and padded over to her best friend, sitting beside her.

"Is that..."

"Prehistoric Giant Cheetah. Or Bella. She responds to both." Emmett grinned, getting knocked over by the big cat. Bella looked down at him, her paws on his chest, and growled at him a little. "Okay, okay, down girl. No teasing the pussy."

Her eyes narrowed and as revenge she licked his forehead, making the front of his hair stand straight up. She jumped off of him and sat beside Rose again, leaning into her side and purring. Irina started walking over and looked at both Rose and Bella.

"May I?"

"I don't care, Irina. It's up to her."

Bella tilted her head, looking between the blondes, and walked over to Irina, sitting down in front of her and lifting herself up a little to better look at her face. She tilted her head and purred, rubbing her face against Irina's cheeks and lowering herself back onto all four feet again.

"She's never done that before," Carlisle muttered, watching Bella lean against Irina's chest, her purr deep and loud as the ancient Vampire ran her fingers through her fur. Rose hummed and they made their way into the house.

"Where are Carmen and Eleazar?"

"Off on a date or something. So... how did you come across this... Bella?" Tanya asked, watching as Bella followed Irina to the couch. She sat down and Bella lay down on the floor next to her, purring. Alice started telling the story while Irina started thinking and listened to the story. Soon Bella fell asleep and Irina smiled a little at the heat radiating off the big animal and onto her legs.

"Thing is, we don't think she's just an animal. She's amazingly smart, she's as fast as us, she's way bigger than both a modern and the largest recorded Giant cheetah fossils. And... they went extinct during the last ice age and she's at least 71 years old. I think she may be stuck in this form..."

"You think she's human?"

"A Werecat."

"Hmm..." Tanya purred, trying to picture the animal as a human female.

"I may be able to help with that..." Carmen said from the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

So I've started college and am writing only when I have time. On top of it, I'm moving tomorrow. So it may be a while until I update another story. Just wanted to update this one reall quick. 2710 words, about 6 pages on word. I'm proud of myself, lol. Hope you like it!

Also, I got a review saying I should pay attention to dates and such. I realize that in 1943 there was no tv or x-box. I wrote the story, left it on my computer for a while, then added the date in to show that Bella couldn't be just any animal... you know cuz cheetahs don't usually live 70 years. So I am sorry for that, but I believe I should be able to do better from now on.

"How could you help her?" Irina whispered, reaching down to run her fingers through the large cat's fur. The purr coming from the animal got impossibly louder and deeper, and the blonde ancient smiled, letting out her own purr after a bit.

"If she is truly a shifter or Werecat, she may be stuck in this form. Maybe she has been cursed."

Bella lifted her head and gave an unmistakable nod. Irina frowned and knelt in front of her.

"How long have you been like this?" Bella thumped her paw on the ground twice. "Two years? No… you've been with the Cullen's for at least sixty. Two numbers?" A nod and she lifted her paw and let it fall. "First number?" Another nod and she hit the floor seven times. "Seventy?" She made this little yip of sorts and hit one more time. "Seventy one years?" She nodded. Alice and Rose gasped.

"That was the night we found her. You… this happened to you that night?" The giant cheetah nodded and Emmett was at her side in an instant, hugging his mate's companion.

"We're going to figure this out, Bella-Bear. We're going to get you back, okay?"

The big cat let out a whimper and leaned against him while Carlisle strode over to Carmen. "What can we do?"

"Follow me. I believe I can find a book in my collection that can help us." Before they could leave Rose was in front of them, arms crossed and face a stony.

"I'm helping. She's my companion and she's in need. I wish to help her."

The two older vampires nodded, the petite Latino woman taking the lead into her office. Well… it could be called a study but she liked thinking of it as her office anyway. Below Irina was trying to both sort through her feelings and comfort the large cat/Werecat beside her. She felt so deeply troubled knowing that this girl had been trapped in the body of this creature. She couldn't talk, couldn't even be herself. She had to be an animal.

The Vampire's eyes snapped up to follow the trapped being as she broke from Emmett and stepped onto the couch beside Irina. She hunched down and lowered her head to rub it against the blonde's cheek. The action would have wiped away tears, had she been able to cry. Once again Irina was astonished. She had realized her pain and came to comfort her, even when she was in need. Giving into her feelings she leaned into Bella's furry chest and laid her head just under her neck. The large Werecat lifted one of her paws and rested the heavy limb on the Vampire's back, lowering her head to rest atop Irina's. Emmett smiled and chuckled at the sight of Bella "hugging" Irina. A thought came to him and he couldn't help but voice it.

"Do Werecats Imprint?"

Bella moved her head in a "kinda-sorta" gesture. He mouthed "Is Irina your mate?" and Bella nodded, returning her head to Irina's and letting out a deep rumbling purr, comforting Irina.

Upstairs Carmen, Carlisle, and Rosalie were pouring over books, desperately looking for the answer to change their furry friend back to a human, at least close. Finally it was Rosalie that jumped up, grinning.

"Got it. She normally would only have to think about what makes her feel human to shift back, but because of whatever curse she had on her she couldn't even do that. She needs to reverse the curse!"

Carmen nodded. "I think I found the curse, too. She was cursed to never return to her human form. This counter won't change her back fully, but it will be damn close."

"I don't think she's going to care. She's been stuck in her shifted form for nearly a century. Let's go." Carlisle jumped up and the girls followed, grabbing the books and heading down the stairs. The scene they found was completely adorable. Irina was cuddled into Bella, the large cat curled around the vampire, both of them laying down and curled together. Carmen stood on the steps and opened the book to the right page, muttering the spell slowly, and with determination. Carlisle and Rosalie watched as the cheetah slowly changed, the bones visibly morphing, changing to accommodate a 6'2 frame.  
While the fur stayed in place, beneath it now lay a tall, thin and muscular frame of a woman. The silver mane had turned into long, flowing silver hair. Her ears were closer to the side of her head, but still looked just like they did before. Her muzzle was slightly shorter but still much longer than a human's should be. Even with Irina still pressed against her, they could all see that Bella had a seriously toned stomach, covered by a thin layer of lighter fur with black spots.

Irina realized the paws around her hand turned into clawed hands and turned to look back at Bella, who realized she was human… ish, and jumped up, looking at herself. Her tail was flicking wildly behind her and she grinned, looking around at everyone.

"Bella?" Rose muttered, watching the large humanoid's ear flick toward her and Bella turned. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she got her voice to work.

"Rose… you… you did for me?" Her English was broken and Italian accent strong. The blonde in question shrugged.

"I helped a little but it was mostly Carmen." A grin spread over her face and she rushed forward and engulfed both women in a hug.

"Thanks much…" She whispered, letting them go and grinning, looking around. She spotted Irina and her tail lowered some, swinging lazily from side to side and brushing the ground as she slowly approached the tall woman. The Vampire watched as Bella struggled and concentrated before finally what she had wanted to say tumbled from her mouth.

"Irina," she sighed, accent even thicker, but the Vampire melted at the combination of the deep, but feminine, husk and the way her name had rolled off the Werecat's tongue.

"Is your name really Bella?"

"Isabella," she replied. "But Bella…. It is fine."

Emmett rushed forward and grabbed the woman in a bear hug, swinging her around. "You've been a shifter all along!" He boomed.

"Werecat. Shifters are… how you say… mutts? Half breeds. I pure blood." All the Vampires chuckled, as they, too, thought the shifters in la push acted greatly like mutts. Bella huffed suddenly. "My English is… no good. Perhaps a book… with the… the translates…. The… Italian to English?"

Irina flashed a grin and flitted off upstairs, returning with an Italian to English dictionary. Bella's ears perked up and she wagged her tail a little, grinning. Bella took it, thanking Irina, and sat down on the couch, opening the book and avidly reading it. Deciding to let their friend get use to her own two legs again, the group all left to hunt, though Irina seemed hesitant to leave her.

Once they all had left Bella looked up, her ears pulled back as she felt the tug on her heart, pulling her in the direction of her mate. She knew that, as much as she wanted to go with her, she must first learn to communicate better. While she was sure every single Vampire in the room knew her native tongue, she much preferred that she learn this language they spoke in. She sat cross legged, careful of the claws on her feet, wrapped her tail around her waist and opened the book, beginning to read it.

The family hunted thoroughly, but Irina couldn't fully get into it. She couldn't take her mind off of Bella. She thought about her feelings, how Bella had made her feel, even in her full cheetah form. She chewed her lip and caught up to Alice and Rose, who both had known Bella far longer than she, but had also been mated for a long time.

"Hey, can you guys help me with something?" They nodded and followed her away from the other's hearing range.

"So go ahead and ask." Alice was beaming and bouncing on the balls of her feet. Irina would have blushed if she could.

"How did you know when you found your mates?"

Rose smiled and nodded. "You feel happy. Not joy… joy is a temporary emotion. Happiness lasts." Irina thought about Bella and felt that happiness rush though her. "It's difficult at first to leave them, especially if they're vulnerable. If they're human you feel a dominance, but it's different with Vampires and other supernatural. Sometimes you have no real dominant partner."

"That's how Jazz and I are."

"Sometimes it's age. For a while I was dominant to Emmett, but now that he's out of his newborn state and has some years on him we don't always do that."

I bit my lip and Rose smiled. "Think Bells is your mate?"

"I think so… I just… I had to ask someone, to figure out my feelings."

"Well I can't think of anyone who would better take care of our little Bella."

"Well… she may be older than all of us. We only found her 71 years ago… and her shifter form is a prehistoric Giant Cheetah… what if she was alive before the first ice age?"

"She's… if that's true she's older than all of us…"

The two Cullen women heard Irina start to purr and turned to see her eyes were nearly black. They quickly took her and they hunted extensively. Realizing Bella had no clothes, Alice snuck off back to the house. They had been gone for five hours by then and she suspected the others would be another two full hours. Enough time to make the tall woman the basic clothes. When she entered, the furry was just setting down the dictionary. It was painfully clear that Bella was naked, as she was sitting cross legged and leaning back against the couch. Alice shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Sure, she was mated to her handsome, kind soldier, but Bella was all muscle and somehow the smooth fur that covered her body, save for some more… private areas, added an exotic factor.

"Alice. You are back early." While her English was perfect now, she was extremely formal and her husky, almost scratchy voice was still intact.

"I came to get you some clothes. How do you prefer to dress?"

"Pants… and no shirt. Just a chest wrap. Do you still have my necklace and sword?" Bella stood, towering over the pixie-like vampire.

"Yes, we kept them. Just in case." Alice flitted up the stairs and brought down a pair of Emmett's jeans and one of Rosalie's chest wraps. She handed Bella both and while the tall woman but them both on she ran back up and grabbed the sword and necklace, as well as the leather bands they had later found by the crater. When she came down Bella was trying to take in the waist some. While both Emmett and Bella were muscular, Bella's waist was more compact than Emmett's. Alice went back up and grabbed her husband's pants, a pair he had gotten that were a little too long. She returned and Bella switched them out, satisfied by it. She wrapped her breasts in the white band, tying and tucking it at her side. She smiled and took the necklace first from Alice, fastening it around her neck, letting it rest on the thicker tuff of fur at the top of her chest. She then positioned the leather bands, one on her left arm, the other two on her wrists. She then put her sword on her back, one loop going around her left shoulder and across her chest and stomach, hooking through a loop on the end of the sheath, and then wrapped around her lower torso several times. It was then that Alice realized this woman was a warrior.

"Thank you, Alice. I do truly appreciate it."

"No problem. So, while we wait for the others why don't we talk a bit? I know you pretty much know me… but you've been in animal form for all the time I've known you."

Bella smiled and nodded, nodding to the couch where they both sat, the sword shifting a little against Bella's back. She let her tail wrap around her waist again and ran her claws through her long, silver hair.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well…. How old are you?"

"I was born one hundred years before the last Ice Age. So… I believe I am 12,130." Though Bella had said it like it didn't matter, Alice was gaping at her and honestly shocked.

Bella had to be older than anyone else alive today. Curious Alice began asking the Werecat about her childhood and her family.

"My mother was a wonderful woman. I can't seem to completely remember how she looked, but Rose reminds me so much of her… I suppose that's why I trusted her faster than I trusted you all. Mom was a kind hearted woman, strong. She was born to shift into what you all now call a cave lion. Her shift was massive, and she was a strong leader of our pride." Alice's eye widened at the thought of a female Alpha. The fact that all the wolf shifters were male, a woman in the leader position hadn't ever crossed her mind. "She always told me the stories of our people. How shifters were the first humanoids on earth, and the great gods and goddesses thought we needed an enemy to keep our numbers even and someone to protect, so god made Vampire's and Humans. I don't agree with that. I think Vampires and Were-creatures got the wrong idea. We were trying to protect humans, and they needed a food source and we all overreacted. It may even be that someone wanted to start an all animal diet and accidently attacked a Were-creature. No one can be sure."

"If Vampires and humans were made at the same time, how is it that our venom changes humans? Is it because we can't have children?"

"Who told you that you can't have kids?" Bella's eyebrows pulled together and even with the fur you could tell her forehead was crunched together.

"You've lived in the house long enough to know that if we could we would know by now…" Alice gave a weak chuckle and Bella shook her head.

"Female vampires can get pregnant, and males can impregnate them, but they need a Were-creature's help."

"…." Alice cleared her throat and shook her head. "I… I don't think I understand."

"Okay, say Rose and Emmett had sex and came to me right after. All Were-creatures had a strong magic that allows them to do several things. We can destroy, create, and even bring life to things. So all I have to do when they come to me is use my magic to bring Rosalie's womb to life, basically. It takes it into a hyper state, locks in the sperm, produces up to three eggs, and bada-bing, Vampire baby."

"Does the child grow?"

"Yes. Slightly faster, but the baby grows and develops, maturing until it has its first drink of blood. The child can have some as early as 15, but must drink by 25."

A chocked sob sounded from the door and Bella's ears twitched as she looked up, seeing Rosalie looking close to tears and holding one hand on her stomach and the other over her mouth. "You can do that?"

"Yes. If you wish, I could do that right now." Bella stood and hugged her sobbing companion. "I realize how much you want this, and I'm sorry it had to wait for so long. Let me know when you're ready, Rose." Bella's voice was low and gentle, but everyone heard and watched as the Vampire clung desperately to the Werecat, sobbing into her shoulder. Bella rubbed her back and held her, comforting her companion as best she could.

"Bella I can't believe you're being so kind, and we haven't even gotten you back to your true form…"

Bella pulled away and tilted her head, looking confused. "This is my true form."

XXXXX

Whaaaaaaat?

Trippy, right?

Does Bella remember how she got stuck in Cheetah form?

Yes. This will come up in a later chapter, causing a certain blonde to... well flips shit, tables, the house...

so yeah. You guys and your reviews just make my heart so happy... I love that you love my work ^~^


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys. So some answered questions in this chapter, like what's up with Bella's form and all. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight or Frozen. The idea for how Were-creatures change and the backstory for making creatures is mine I believe. So yeah.

Have fun!

XxXxXxX

"_This is my true form."_

Irina blinked, taking her time now to look Bella up and down. The pants hugged her just right, a hole ripped in the back for her tail, which hung to the floor. Her bare feet looked like a cross between a human's and a cheetah's. She trailed her eyes up to the unreal stomach. It was sculpted, looked rock hard but the fur made it look soft at the same time. Further gazing, she noticed the furry's arms looked just as rock hard and she let out a purr, knowing her eyes were a little darker, especially when she looked at the carefully wrapped breasts. A purr sounded in her throat again and she met the smirking cat's eyes, feeling like blushing as she looked away.

"What do you mean that's not your true form?" Rose asked, gaining her attention. Bella blinked.

"Werewolves and Werecat's of your time to not look like this?"

"They look human."

Bella flat out laughed. _Laughed! _"Ah, my dear friends, you truly are quite young."

The Danali family actually huffed, pouting and crossing their arms. This only caused a chuckle to leave Bella's lips, realizing the family she had grown to call her own didn't react the same. She also realized, that to their extended family they were already young, and were used to it.

"Explain, please?" Carlisle smiled, realizing Bella held more knowledge than even they knew. Alice sat cross legged on the arm of the couch, next to Jasper who waited until all the other women had sat down. Rose and Emmett sat on the other side of the couch and Tanya found herself in an armchair with Kate plopped on her lap. Tanya rolled her eyes at the trickster. Carlisle sat in the loveseat with Esme on the arm, while Carmen and Eleazar mirrored them on the other side. Irina sat down on the floor and they all waited for an explanation to the many questions they had.

"A true Were-creature has at least three forms. Their main form is the form I'm in now, something how you all would call a furry. We stay in this form around each other and around friendly supernaturals. Then there is the well-known human form. Obviously this form is for blending with humans. Lastly, there's a full shift. You've seen that too. Mostly for hunting but we have to change on the full moon."

"Woah…. Badassery right there," Emmett muttered. Bella chuckled.

"How do you do mating?"

Her face had several of them laughing. She looked so confused it was almost classic.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you find your mates?"

"Oh, that… it's actually instinctual. It can be from a scent, someone talking about them, even a glance in a mirror and seeing them. You just know." Bella smiled a little, and then remembered her mate didn't know about the bond. She frowned and carefully shoved her hands in her pockets.

"So… even if they're not seen, you just know your mate."

"Yes." Bella nodded, still looking sad.

Irina tilted her head and bit her lip. "What was your mate like?"

The tall warrior looked at the blonde, confused. "My mate? Why do you ask?"

"Well he must have been a great guy for you to look so sad now."

She started chuckling. The low chuckle rose from deep in her throat to burst from her mouth, a full blown laugh filling the room. Finally, after the room was filled with confused Vampires, the Werecat stopped.

"I don't understand why that was funny…"

Bella wiped a tear from her eye and stood up. "Just to clear a great deal up, I am not interested in men. I believe you all now a days would call me a lesbian."

Silence.

"THAT'S HOT!" Emmett bellowed, followed by Rose smacking him upside the head. Edward furrowed his brow, the idea of this irritating him somewhat, but he knew he needed to understand this was another day and age.

Instead he said "That must have been difficult."

"Why would it be difficult?"

He blinked. "Well, even now it's not really accepted."

Bella chuckled. "Werecat's are sexual creatures, much like Vampires. In honesty, no one cared how the others were born. If we were born straight, so be it, if we were born gay, lesbian, bisexual, or anything of the like, it didn't matter to us. Our friends were our friends, rivals were rivals, regardless of sexuality."

Irina smiled. "Must have been nice."

"It was wonderful." The creature looked at each person. "Any other questions?"

"Naw. Let's watch a movie."

She grinned. "Frozen?"

Irina grinned and nodded, putting in the movie and tugging the Werecat's hand so she would sit beside her. Bella's lips seemed to curve up, though with her muzzle it was hard to tell. She removed her sword with some caution, setting it beside her and focusing on the screen as Irina leaned against her side. She joined Alice, Irina, Kate, and even Rose and Tanya in singing Do You Wanna Build a Snowman, For the First Time in Forever, Let it Go, and several other songs, grinning at her friends and clapping her furry clawed hands together when Edward allowed Tanya to sing Love is an Open door with him. Alice giggled at the end of it.

"Can you imagine if Anna and Elsa weren't sisters…"

"Are you kidding me? That's one of the biggest ships out there, next to Johnlock of course," Bella grinned.

"I like that ship for that movie… what is it?"

"Dawn Breaks?"

"Yeah!" Kate yelled. "I like the ship with the pansy Vamp and the blonde guy."

"They would look cute together," Bella agreed.

"Or what if that human girl was badass, though. I think instead of pansy Vamp she could be with the blonde bombshell? Or maybe the shorty."

"They didn't show the cousins enough in that movie. It was highly disappointing," Bella grunted. "And they made Vampires sparkle. You guys don't sparkle… you shimmer."

Three…

Two….

One.

"DAMN RIGHT WE DON'T SPARKLE I'M NOT THAT GAY!" Emmett yelled. Silence filled the room and Bella burst into laughter.

"What?"

"Not THAT gay, huh? So you're a little gay?" Bella snorted. Emmett sputtered.

"Nuh uh!"

"Emmy-Bear, you're a little fabulous. I mean, look how you dress."

"THAT'S ALICE'S FAULT SHE BUYS ALL OUR STUFF!"

Bella pouted and you could actually see some tears in her eyes. Irina tried not to laugh. "So you don't like gay people?"

Emmett started to backtrack. "N-no! I mean…" The werecat stood, rage seeming to overtake her features and she stalked up to the man-boy, who looked at his family for help. Bella lowered her face to his and growled in his face, before poking his forehead.

"Just messing with you, Emmy." She gave an almost anime looking grin and skipped backwards and plopping down next to her Mate. Emmett was quiet a moment before everyone started laughing and giving Bella high fives. She was definitely part of the family.

XxXxXxX

Not as long as before chapters but it was more of a filler.

Does bella chirp like normal cheetahs?

Yes, Bella will start chirping at times. Also, since she is a Giant Cheetah shifter, she can roar, unlike the modern Cheetah. She will obviously purr when she's happy, and she can do low growls, loud ones, and all that. And yes she can do that in both forms.

Later!

-Rides off on a magical rainbow shitting unicorn-


	4. Chapter 4

So this one is shorter than the others, but there is some fluff and I just couldn't find it in me to write more today. My mom kinda… ripped me a new one. Said I was a bad writer and if I had stopped I would still be in my program. –sigh- alas, haters gonna hate. Anyway, heres a chapter… enjoy.

XxXxXxX

Bella yawned and scratched behind her ear, her eyes drooping at the late hour. Irina noticed and looked at the clock, seeing it was nearly two in the morning. "Bella? Would you like to go rest?"

The Werecat looked down at her Mate and nodded. "That sounds good." Irina smiled and took a clawed hand in hers, leading the tall woman to her room. Originally she would have slept anywhere since she was an animal, but now she was not only Irina's Mate, but a humanoid. The Vampire wouldn't have it, so she would be in her room. Bella kept close to the other woman, using her nose to figure out what was what. She found a concentrated area that smelt just like Irina and realized this was where she was taking her to sleep tonight. She almost protested, but Irina gave her a look that said she didn't mind, and not to argue. Bella smiled and let out another yawn. Irina watched as she undid the ties around her torso and set her sword gently down against the dresser, removing the leather bands and the small hoops in her ears. She then carefully removed the necklace she wore as Alice knocked on the door.

"I brought Bella something to sleep in." She handed Irina a pair of boxers and a tank top. "They're new. I also got her more pants and chest wraps, but she can get those tomorrow."

"Thanks, Alice."

She grinned and winked at the blonde before leaving. Irina smiled and handed the clothes to her Mate. Bella thanked her and set them down, starting to unwrap her chest, seeming to not care that there were eyes on her, slowly darkening as her body was uncovered. She rolled the white band up and slipped out of her pants, her tail flicking fully with its new found freedom. While she ripped a hole in the boxers for her tail Irina was trying to control herself and stop taking in the newly revealed body in front of her. The fact that the body before her was covered in fur of varying thicknesses and colors added an exotic factor that she almost couldn't resist.

Luckily Bella got dressed in time for Irina to take a deep breath and relax. "Is it supposed to be this short?" Bella asked, looking down at the shirt that left four inches her stomach showing. Irina's eyes went wide.

_Oh, my god, Alice fuck you fuck you fuck you in the ass!_

"Uhm, no but it should be fine."

"Are you staying in here or are you going back down?"

"Would you like me to stay in here?"

Bella ran a hand through her hair and looked like she would be blushing. "I uhm… like sleeping with a Vampire in the bed. Rose would stay by me at night and I got use to it…"

Irina smiled and nodded, laying down on her bed and watched the Werecat's eyes light up as she climbed into bed after her and laid beside her, letting out a small chirp as she snuggled next to the Vampire, wrapping Irina in a blanket of warmth and soft fur. She smiled as Bella wrapped her arms around her and her tail fell over the Vampires pelvis. Bella let out a deep purring and fell asleep to the feeling of Irina's fingers running through her hair.

XxXxXxX

Bella woke up and cuddled further into her pillow.

Her really nice smelling pillow.

Her really firm pillow…

Her pillow that was holding her back.

She opened her eyes and met the black one's of her Mate. Black… black meant they were angry or thirsty… She furrowed her bow and reached up and set a finger pad on her woman's cheek, watching the emotion fly through her eyes. She never noticed that the black wasn't solid, but a swirling orb of lighter and darker shades, making the usually bland and frightening color seem beautiful to the Werecat. Irina closed her eyes and leaned into Bella's touch, her purr causing one to rise from the other woman's chest. Bella leaned forward and rubbed her cheeks against Irina's. The Vampire vowed to either ask or look up what it meant when cats did that.

Bella smiled and nuzzled into her Vampire's neck, purring and leaving her hand on Irina's cheek.

"Bella, there's breakfast on the table…" The girl hummed and didn't get up. "Esme said she's gonna come drag you down."

Bella huffed and brought herself up onto her knees, her hair a bit tangled from sleep, and her fur sticking up in some places. She looked around and frowned. "Dammit I just groomed myself…"

Irina giggled, watching the Werecat quickly groom her arms and face, smoothing out and cleaning the fur. The other woman jumped up and grabbed a brush, running it through the silver locks, undoing any tangles that had been present. After that Bella got dressed, showing the same disregard for her own modesty as the night before. Finally she was dressed as Esme came up.

"Bella, dear, do you want any pancakes?"

Bella chirped happily and nodded. They all headed down the steps and Esme set a plate in front of Bella filled with eggs, sausage, pancakes, ham, bacon, and just about any other breakfast food you could think of. The Werecat grinned and thanked the motherly woman before digging in, licking her chops after the first bite and savoring each bite after. It's almost like she hadn't had real food in…

"I really feel bad that we were only hunting with her and giving her raw meat most of the time…" Rose muttered upstairs.

"Hey, we didn't know. She never made us think she didn't like it."

Bella smiled. "I did like it, but other food is good too. It's like… a human can eat eggs their whole life, but it gets old, and they would want other things."

Irina smiled at the analogy and watched her mate eat before she was snagged by Alice.

"Bella, I have some clothes for you to try on, come on!"

The Werecat followed with a smile and Irina felt almost excited. What would the tall Furry look like in modern clothes?

The thought brought a smile to her lips.

XxXxXxX

When do we get to see her human form?

She was cursed to never return to her human form, however Carmen is working on a counter curse for that. It may be a few chapters in.

Babies? WILL THEY MAKE BABIES?!

Obviously Rose is gonna get her baby. Bella knows she longs for one. Seeing as Bella's main gift is creation and life, it is possible for her and Irina to have children.

How is school going?

You guys are way too sweet asking me things like this. Unfortunately I had to withdraw from my Massage Therapy program. On the upside I'm still in a few classes and am taking a few this spring and summer to get ahead of the game. Maybe next year I can kick ass on those courses. Until then my life is basically searching for work, doing school work, and updating for y'all.

Hope you guys like this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Fluff! So much Fluff!

Don't own Twilight.

XxXxXxX

Irina was casually browsing the internet, Bella outside playing with Emmett.

No seriously playing.

Like… playing fetch.

"See the ball, Bella? See it? Go get it!" Chirping followed along with slightly louder than normal foot falls as Bella chased after it in her Cheetah form. Irina giggled and Esme smiled, too, looking over at the intense chess game between Edward and Alice, Jasper and Kate playing an equally intense CoD game. The youngest blonde decided to search what Bella could have meant when she rubbed her cheeks against hers. She found an article and began reading.

_Cats have several scent glands all over their body, though most of the more important of them are on their face. Cats, whether domestic or wild, rub their face against something or someone, whether human or another of their species, to stake claim. This is a message to others saying "This is mine!" They often do this to their mates to ward off others from mating with them._

Warm hands were set on Irina's shoulders and began kneading the tense muscles. The Vampire moaned and gladly leaned back against Bella, who smiled, and leaned down, kissing her mate's head. Slowly the tension Irina felt from before dissipated and she looked up lazily at Bella, who gave her a tentative smile.

"I need to tell you something," the Werewolf stated, biting her lip.

"My room?" Irina whispered and Bella nodded, pulling her up and lifting the Vampire into her arms bridal style. Irina giggled as the climbed up the stairs faster than she thought the woman could move. When they stood in the room, their eyes met a moment before sitting beside each other on the bed.

"You've been staking claim on me."

Bella looked at Irina a second before looking down. "Sorry. It's an instinct."

"Claiming your mate?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Irina."

"Why are you sorry?" Irina bit her lip and crawled onto her Mate's lap. The feel of the woman's silky fur against her skin made her purr and Bella wrapped her arms around you.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted to, but I was scared… What if you didn't-"

Irina silenced her with her finger, and quickly followed it with a kiss. It felt strange, but it felt like she was changing. Irina pulled away and saw that Bella's body had changed some. The fur was thinner, muzzle now flat and looked like a human's mouth, in a way. You know save the fur and shit. Her ears looked just the same and her hands were similar, but the claws shorter. Bella looked around at herself and blinked a few times.

"I… didn't know I could do this…"

"What's that thing from fairy tales?" Irina giggled as Bella's tail wrapped tightly around her and pulled her close.

"True love's kiss?" Bella chuckled, smiling. Irina wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and nuzzled her face there, purring loudly. Bella smiled and held her, placing light kisses on her neck, shoulder, head, behind her ear, and everywhere else she could reach, making Irina shudder and purr more.

"Did I ever tell you how good you smell?" Bella muttered, breathing deeply.

"No, but I'm glad you think so, because you smell good, too."

They smiled and continued to hold each other, purring lightly.

XxXxXxX

Irina looked in the mirror and bit her lip, running a brush through her hair. With each run of the brush her hair seemed to straighten but the second the strands were released from it, they sprung back unto loose curls. She chuckled and shook her head, shrugging. She looked down and felt warm arms wrap around her, one hand resting lightly sight below her breast, the size of her hand allowing her thumb to rest right next to Irina's nipple. The other was securely around the Vampire's waist, pulling her closer into the warm body behind her. Irina let out a low moan, turning into a purr as she melted into Bella's embrace.

"Bella…"

"Hey, beautiful," Bella purred, nuzzling into Irina's neck and placing a light kiss there.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away, babygirl, ask away."

"When you get dressed for bed or the day, you don't seem to mind my seeing you. Is that a mate thing or just how you are?"

Bella chuckled, the sound vibrating in her chest and against Irina's back. "It's a bit of both. We didn't start making and wearing clothes until I was about 17, when it started to get colder. So nudity isn't a big deal to me. But I like clothes, too, especially these new modern ones. But I also don't mind you seeing my body, because you're my mate, and my beast wants you to like it, see me as a suitable mate."

Bella heard a soft purr from her mate and felt cool fingers run through her hair, causing her to lift her head. "Bella, you are a strong woman, a warrior, and a beautiful woman. You are more than I ever thought I would deserve, and I'm starting to really like you. More than a friend. I want to be with you, if you'll have me."

"You're worried about me?" Bella smiled, looking into Irina's eyes through the mirror. The intensity and depth of them made it impossible for Irina to look away. The moment, however, was ruined by Emmett, how jumped into the room and sprayed them both with a water gun.

"HA! I WIN I GOT YOU!"

Bella shook out her thinner fur and smirked, calmly walking toward Emmett, who's eyes widened. But she walked past him and went to the closet. After a moment she walked out with three handgun shaped water guns on either side of her belt, two on her back, and a giant one in her hands. She started pumping the gun and grinned.

"Feeling lucky, punk?" Her voice was nearly deadly.

"How…?" Emmett muttered.

"Rose set me up, now…" She aimed the gun at him. "Run."

Emmett blurred out of the room and Bella wait a moment before jumping out the window and Irina laughed as she heard a scream of "Hey!"

Irina laughed and shook her head. "Children."

XxXxXxX

Sorry this isn't as long as it normally is, but I didn't feel like it really.

Mourning the loss of a good friend and better cop.

RIP Sargent Hanner


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, this is a shorter chapter but it's more of a filler to transition into the next chapter.

There are no kings in this story. I never said anything about queens, though. Bwahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa!

-clears throat and pushes up my glasses-

Now, all of you, keep your racks unattacked, hakkunah your tata's, undo the calamity that is your mammaries and read on.

I don't own twilight. –hardly suppressed sob-

XxXxXxX

Sulpicia Volturi sat, looking almost excited, looking at her two favorite guard. "Jane, Alec, what do you have for me?"

"The Cullens finally have something we can use against them."

The woman's mouth slowly formed a cruel as she leaned forward, eyes holding a long burning jealousy and anger. "Do tell, pets."

"That's the thing. The before believed pet? The cheetah. It is no simple animal. It is, in fact, a Werecat. She's older than any of the Cullens. Older even than you, Mistress."

The blonde Vampire held out her hand to the witch twins, who set their hands in hers. In their mind's eyes, she saw a tall woman of sorts, covered in fur with a long tail and ears. She saw her show her shifting abilities and strength, saw her holding one of the Denali's. A growl ripped through her and Sulpicia ripped her hands away, sending the two away. She paced the room while her sisters, Athenodora and Didyme watched on in concern.

"Sister?" The dark haired woman asked nervously. She got a snarl in return and sat back, watching her huffing angrily. She remembered that her sister had felt the pull with one of the sisters and was in constant pain, knowing that she was the reason for her Mate's pain and she couldn't see her. Didyme looked over at Athenodora, who was frowning.

She knew her anger was deeply rooted with the Cullen's, a family of Mated and talented Vampires. A family that somehow made peace with and kept secret a Werecat. Finally they watched their sister pull out her cell phone and dial the number of the Alaska bound Coven.

"Hello?" They all recognized the leader, Tanya's voice.

"Hello, Tanya. This is Sulpicia. I was hoping to request an audience with your Coven as well as the Cullen Coven. Please, do bring everyone. Including you're new… pet…"

A growl from the other line and voice's trying to calm the owner of it were heard. Tanya sighed. "When did you wish to see us?"

"Within the week. Thank you."

A grunt and the oldest queen hung up. She sighed and slumped into her chair.

"Sister, what do you wish to accomplish with this?" Didyme asked, leaning toward her.

"Werecats, especially females, were known for their fighting skills. They also had incredible powers. I wish for… for her help."

"What do you mean?" Athenodora asked.

"Dora… think about it. Cia has always been jealous of the Cullens… but one Cullen in particular. Esme gets to do something she never has been able to."

"… Play mom?"

"Yes. I've always wanted a child of my own. Someone to care for."

"How would the Werecat help you with that?"

"Some have the power to impregnate someone, even a Vampire."

The other queens blinked in surprise and looked at each other, suddenly curious about this creature.

_Just one week. You can handle that much, after how long you've been waiting…_

Sulpicia kept up her inner pep talk, hoping that this woman would help her.

XxXxXxXxX

I would like to thank all of you for your kind words. We had a great memorial for her. She will be missed, but in memory of her I've set a goal. She was trying to better herself to become a Captain, so I'm trying to do the same. I hope to lose about 100 pounds to bring my weight under 200. As much as I don't look like I'm 270, I was at the docs today and that was my weight. I didn't like seeing the number, and I may be finding ways to love myself, I don't love that number. So wish me luck! Maybe in about a year I'll have smaller boobs and a flatter stomach!

Right after this oreo….

-weak chuckle- hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to update some more stories. I'm going to try to figure out if any of my stories have an ending near. I think there may be one or two more for I Loved Her First…

-sad tears-

Also, if any of you are on Tumblr, check out my page. sk8rgrl69

ANYWAY I'M OUT

-sprouts wings and flies away-


End file.
